


How Did Twenty Days Pass?

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Brownies, Drabble, Episode: e005 Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider!, Gen, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple answer that explains the time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did Twenty Days Pass?

Takeru had been reeling over the loss of the Nobunaga Eyecon.

“Takeru, I have just the thing for you! It’s scientifically proven that marijuana can dull the mind and fortunately for you, I had a bunch of them to make into brownies!” Akira said.

And so they ate a huge ton of brownies… then they got high. Then they had the munchies. Then they ate some more.

When they were done the pot brownies, that’s when Akira finally stopped being high and asked what she was going to ask before they got the brownies:

“Why is there another Kamen Rider?”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the Grumps inspired this story.


End file.
